Sonic & Friends: A Halloween Spooktacular
by MrBig567
Summary: On Halloween, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream venture a haunted house while Dr. Eggman is planning the greatest scare he ever made, but soon they realized they find more terrifying as they thought it'll be. My second entry to Sonic & Friends.


It's Halloween, the time of the year where people dressed in costumes, giving candy to children and scaring each other for fun. At Tails' Workshop, Tails is dressed as Fox McCloud from Star Fox.

He heard knocking at his door "I'll be right there" said Tails, then he opens the door.

Behind the door is Tails' friends in costumes, Sonic as Scout from Team Fortress 2, Knuckles as Neo from The Matrix, Amy as Nimue, Amy's AU doppelganger from Sonic and the Black Knight, and Cream as a Witch with Cheese as a black cat. "Trick or Treat" yelled the girls.

"Sup Tails" said Sonic.

Tails passes out candy to Amy and Cream "I'll join you guys in a minute, I gotta straighten up my scouter" he said as he did so.

"Now that the whole gang is here, let's go down to that block over there, I heard that someone is passing out Payday Bars" said Knuckles pointing to a house with someone had a bowl of Payday Bars.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream look at it awkwardly "Uhh, thanks Knuckles but we'll pass" said Sonic.

"No worries, I'll save you some" said Knuckles as he's about to run to the house he mentioned and started yelling "Those Payday Bars are MINE! TRICK OR TREAT!".

"Don't worry guys, Knuckles will catch up with us. C'mon, let's go" said Tails as he and the others got trick or treating across their neighborhood.

Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's lair, Dr. Eggman is dressed as Theodore Roosevelt as a hunter, who is also celebrating Halloween "Ohohoho, I love Halloween, the time of the year where people dress in costumes, going Trick or Treating and scaring people, Isn't just great?" he said.

"So doc, can we go get candy?" asked Cubot, having cat ears and tail.

"NO, you can't have candy, YOUR ROBOTS!" yelled Dr. Eggman "Besides, you'll might short circuit after eating chocolate".

"So what are going to do this Halloween doc?" asked Orbot, dressed as Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, with a wig and a fake tail, with a "Cutie Mark" on his side of his semi sphere body.

"I'm having a master plan this Halloween" said Dr. Eggman "I'm gonna give that hedgehog and his pesky friends a Halloween scare that they'll never forget! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Dr. Eggman paused and realize the lack of lightning effect "Not enough lightning you dolts, make something more dramatic next time" he yelled at whoever works at background effects

Back at Emerald Town, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream are continuing Trick or Treating, they stopped at Cream's house and Tails rang the door bell, "Trick or Treat!" yelled Tails, Amy and Cream.

"CHAO!" said Cheese.

Vanilla opens the door and saw her daughter Cream Trick or Treating with her friends "Oh hi sweetie, having fun Trick or Treating with your friends?" she asked.

"Yes mom, I did" said Cream.

"Now remember Cream, you'll have to be home by midnight" said Vanilla reminding Cream about the time she'll be home.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rabbit, we'll make sure she'll be home before midnight before you know it" said Sonic giving Vanilla info about the reminder.

Vanilla passes out candy to Tails, Amy, Cream and some to Sonic "Have fun!" she said.

"Chao!" yelled Chocola.

"I will mom!" yelled Cream as she and the others left her house.

"I guess that's all the houses in this area" said Amy.

"So, where's Mr. Knuckles?" questioned Cream.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Knuckles in the background.

"Well, there's our answered" said Sonic.

Knuckles run towards to his friends with a bowl full of Payday Bars "I got the whole bowl to ourselves!" he yelled.

"You mean you stole a bowl that your holding" said Tails.

"What now?" said Knuckles who is confused.

"HEY! GIMME BACK MY CANDY BOWL YA JERK!" yelled someone in the background.

"Run" said Sonic as they all run away from someone who wants their bowl back.

Meanwhile at the night sky, Dr. Eggman is riding on his Egg Mobile "Now, in order to scare that pesky hedgehog, I need to find a typical haunted house" he said.

"Like that one up there?" said Cubot pointing to that old haunted mansion on top of the hill.

"Of course Mystic Mansion, the most haunted place in Green Hill, Excellent!" said Dr. Eggman as he controls his Egg Mobile to get to it. Later he made it and opens the door, Orbot and Cubot are behind Dr. Eggman, cowardly and frightening.

"Hello?" yelled Dr. Eggman "Anyone home?"

"I think this place is abandoned" said Cubot who is scared.

"Nonsense this place is old and ancient, filled with cobwebs and dusts, that's what haunted houses are for" said Dr. Eggman as he enters. Behind the walls, there are two Boos seeing someone and did a childish laughter.

Meanwhile at Station Square State Park, Sonic and the gang are sitting down having candy, taking a break from Trick or Treating "We almost got caught back there" said Sonic.

"Maybe we weren't been chase if someone shouldn't stole a bowl full of candy in the first place" yelled Amy.

"I said I was sorry" said Knuckles.

"Now with that's over, how about we eat candy? Just for the past time" said Tails.

"My mom told me that eating too much candy will make you sick, and it's bad for your teeth" said Cream.

"Chao" said Cheese.

"Good point. How about we have some instead?" said Tails

"Good idea, Tails" said Amy.

"You know, I think it's getting late, how about we send Cream home for the night?" said Sonic as he did promise Vanilla she'll be home before midnight.

"Yeah" said Tails.

"Good idea" said Amy.

"Hold on guys" interrupted Knuckles "How about we check out this haunted house that everyone's been talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" said Sonic.

"The one I'm talking about is the one in Green Hill" said Knuckles.

"You mean, Mystic Mansion?" said Tails.

"The most haunted place in Green Hill?" said Amy.

"Filled with Ghosts!?" frighten Cream.

"Chao" said Cheese.

"Eeyup" said Knuckles.

"Now hold on Knuckles, we agreed to not scare our friends right?" said Sonic.

"Alright" said Knuckles in frustration, then he started to beg in front of Sonic. "But can we still check it out?", Sonic rolls his eyes.

Inside the mansion, Dr. Eggman is making preparations "Alright my Pawns, your going as ghosts so be scary as possible!" he said as two Egg Pawns salute. Dr. Eggman covers them with bed sheets with two holes for the eyes.

"You sure disguising your robots as ghost can scare Sonic easily?" said Orbot.

"It's full proof, they'll scare the fur out of their skins, and then we'll capture Sonic" said Dr. Eggman.

"It's be easy if we just go Trick or Treating" said Orbot.

"I TOLD YOU NO CANDY FOR ROBOTS!" yelled Dr. Eggman.

Just behind the walls again, the two Boos are getting ready to possessed someone.

Meanwhile outside the Mystic Mansion, Sonic and the gang are standing in front of the place "Well, this must be the place" said Sonic.

"I'm not sure if we can go in there" said Cream who is starting to get scare.

"Chao" said Cheese who is also scared.

"Don't worry Cream, we'll be okay as long as nothing supernatural will happen" said Amy confronting Cream.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sonic?" asked Tails.

"As long as Knuckles won't tricked us" said Sonic.

They're at the front door, Sonic grabs the handle and knocks three times "Trick or Treat!" they yelled.

Dr. Eggman peak at the window and saw Sonic at the doorstep "Sonic is at the front door, now's our chances! Go!" he said quietly.

The door opens itself with a creaking noise, Cream and Tails started to get scared. "Did the door open itself?" said Amy who is also getting scared.

"I don't know, maybe the wind might of blew the door open" said Sonic as he enters the mansion, same thing with his friends.

Orbot and Crubot started to look around the mansion "Ugh, can we just go Trick or Treating?" said Cubot.

"Dr. Eggman said that we aren't programmed to eat candy" said Orbot.

"I know" said Cubot. "So what are we doing anyway?".

"Just wanna make sure if this place is literally haunted or not" said Orbot. Just then, two Boos emerges from the ground and started following them.

Meanwhile Sonic and his friends started to look around the place, Tails started to cough "Agh, so dusty" he said choking.

"Well maybe someone didn't cleans this place up in years" said Knuckles. "No wonder it's so dusty".

Meanwhile somewhere in the hallways, The two Boos are continuing following Orbot and Cubot, and they giggled "Orbot? Did you hear something?" he said.

"I don't know, why?" said Orbot.

"Sounds like the laughter of children" said Cubot. He and Orbot turn around and their's nothing behind them.

"Maybe someone's trying to trick us, better not be those troublemaking kids" said Orbot.

"I swear, it felt like they're behind us" said Cubot.

"It must be nothing Cubot, C'mon let's go back to Dr. Eggman and tell him this place is not haunted" said Orbot as two Boos emerges from the ground behind him.

Cubot started to get scared "Uh, Orbot!?" he said.

"What is it?" said Orbot.

"I think I know where that laughing is coming from!" said Cubot as he pointed two Boos as Orbot turns around.

The two Boos yelled "BOO!" and Orbot and Cubot started creaming in terror "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!".

Cream jumped in fear and landed on Amy's arms "What was that screaming!?" she yelled.

"I don't know" said Amy.

Sonic started thinking "Hmm, I think I heard these screams before" he think.

"SONIC LOOK!" yelled Tails to Sonic as he points out two ghosts, who are Egg Pawns in disguise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cream and Tails as they cuddled in fear.

"GHOSTS!" yelled Amy acting terrified.

Sonic looked at ghosts as he recognized the eyes before "Wait, do ghosts had blue eyes?" he said.

"Why do you mean by that?" said Tails. Sonic spin dashes two ghosts, and revealed them as Eggman's Pawns and destroys them.

"Two Egg Pawns?" said Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream.

"Something tells me that this whole thing has Dr. Eggman written all over" said Sonic acting suspicious. "Nice try Eggman, I knew your trying to scare us!"

Dr. Eggman is hiding behind the wall, and has been notice by Sonic "Drat, Sonic knew I'm here" he said. "Better launch A robo assault"

But then Dr. Eggman notice that Orbot and Cubot aren't with him "Orbot? Cubot? where are you two metal morons?" he said. "Best hope you can't ignore me and try to go Trick or Treating, I am warning you two about eating chocolate-" He heard Orbot and Cubot screaming and floating.

"Orbot, Cubot, what are you scared of?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"G-G-GHOSTS!" yelled Orbot and Cubot who are pointing two boos behind Dr. Eggman.

"Oh please, there just my robots disguising as ghosts-" As Dr. Eggman turns around, he notices two Boos in front of him "Eeep!" he shrieked.

One Boo started to possess Dr. Eggman with Orbot and Cubot are in fear "DOCTOR!" they yelled.

A Boo possessed Dr. Eggman stood up and looked at Orbot and Cubot "I AM NOT THE DOCTOR!" he yelled with a demonic voice. Orbot and Cubot started screaming and floating again.

"What was that!?" asked Tails as the noises are getting louder.

Sonic and his friends are looking where the screams are coming from, then Orbot and Cubot ran into Sonic and Tails. "Orbot?" said Sonic. "Cubot?" said Tails.

"What are you two doing here?" ask Amy as she brought out her hammer.

Orbot and Cubot are shaking "It's Dr. Eggman!" Orbot said.

"What about him?" asked Tails.

"He's possessed!" said Cubot.

"Possessed?!" said Cream.

"LOOK!" Cubot point at a Boo possessed Dr. Eggman with a creepy smile, another Boo saw Sonic and started to possess him too "Uh oh" said Sonic as he's getting possessed.

"HE GOT SONIC TOO!" yelled Amy.

A Boo possessed Dr. Eggman and a possessed Sonic got Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Orbot and Cubot corner, but they mysteriously fell to a basement "WOAAH!" they yelled as they fell.

A secret door closes as Tails and the others are at the basement "What happened?" asked Amy.

"I don't know" said Tails. "Where's the light switch?"

"I got it" said Orbot as he activated his headlights, shining at the light switch, Tails turned the lights on revealing that they fell into a basement.

"Where are we?" asked Cream.

"Chao" said Cheese.

"I think we fell some kind of a basement" said Tails.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Cubot.

"Well, there's the staircase" said Knuckles pointing the stairs.

"Guys, look" said Tails as he told them to look what Tails found, a Talisman is on the basement.

"A Talisman?" said Amy.

Tails had a flashback of a Talisman on its pedestal, imprisoning the ghosts "I got it" he said.

"What?" said Cubot.

"The last time we saw a Talisman, it was used it to imprisoned all the ghosts" said Tails getting information. "I think I know what to do." Tails picked a Talisman. "Let's go, everyone".

They all escaped the basement and ran off to find its pedestal. Dr. Eggman and Sonic, who are possessed saw Tails with a Talisman on his hand "DON'T LET HIM GET TO THE PEDESTAL!" he yelled.

"Uh oh" said Tails.

"GO, I'll keep them company!" said Knuckles as he's about to fight two ghost possessed Sonic and Dr. Eggman. Tails, Amy, Cream, Orbot and Cubot goes find the Talisman's pedestal.

"Good thing I'm afraid of no ghosts!" said Knuckles as took a swing and punches Sonic, then Eggman. "That's was too easy". A third Boo is standing behind and possesses him without Knuckles noticing.

Meanwhile Tails and the others are still looking for the pedestal "The Pedestal must be around here somewhere" said Tails.

Two more Boos emerges from the ground and jumpscares Tails, Amy and Cream "AAAAHHHH!" they yelled.

"HEY! leave them alone" yelled Orbot.

"Yeah, since when you ghosts need to learn manners?" said Cubot. The two Boos possessed Orbot and Cubot.

"RUN!" yelled Tails as he, Amy and Cream started running.

Tails, Amy and Cream takes a break in the middle of the hallway "Well, looks like we're down to three" he said.

"Four if you count Cheese" said Cream.

"Chao" said Cheese.

"This has the the worst Halloween I ever had, none of this wouldn't happened if we took Cream home" said Amy.

"We can't give up guys, will, find the pedestal, even it takes us all night to find it" said Tails.

"Like that one outside?" said Cream point at the pedestal outside the mansion.

"Cream, you found it!" said Amy.

"Good, now let's put it where it belongs" said Tails as he, Amy and Cream are heading outside.

As Tails is about to put the Talisman onto the pedestal, they we're blocked by possessed Sonic, possessed Dr. Eggman, possessed Knuckles, possessed Orbot and possessed Cubot, along with an army of Boos with them. "You have got be kidding me!" he said.

"Let's hope it won't get worse than this" as soon as Cream said it, emerging from the ground is non other than, King Boom Boo himself.

"It's King Boom Boo!" yelled Tails.

"Ugh, not him again!" said Amy.

"DON'T LET THEM REACH TO THE PEDESTAL!" yelled King Boom Boo as the army started to charge at Tails, Amy and Cream.

"You guys go! I'll deal with this guy" said Amy as she brought out her hammer.

Tails and Cream rush to the pedestal "We're gonna make it!" he yelled as two Boos blocked them "Or not".

Amy started hitting the Boos with her hammer, then she hit possessed Sonic "Sorry Sonic" she said. Then she hit possessed Knuckles "Sorry Knuckles" she said, then she hit possessed Dr. Eggman "You, don't count" she said. A Boo garbs Amy and possesses her.

"AMY!" yelled Cream and Tails.

I gotta get to the pedestal!" said Tails "It's just you and me now Cream, Cream?" Tails turns around, notice that Cream and Cheese are possessed "AW, COME ON!".

"YOU'RE NEXT!" yelled King Boom Boo.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Tails as he runs to the stairs.

"GRAB HIM!" yelled King Boom Boo as two Boos rushes to grab Tails.

Tails ran upstairs and about to reach to the pedestal, but two Boos grabs Tails by his two tails "Must...Put...the...Talisman...to...the...pedestal" he said as he struggle to reach to it.

Tails finally made it to the pedestal and put the Talisman onto the pedestal with a sun symbol facing up, causing a yellow beam to shoot at the sky and opens a portal, started to suck all the Boos like a vacuum cleaner "NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled King Boom Boo as he gets sucked into the vortex.

All the Boos and King Boom Boo were sealed into another dimension as Tails is taking a deep breath and rest "I...did it" he said.

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese woke up from their few second coma "What happened?" said Sonic.

"Did we get possessed by ghosts? " asked Cream.

" Not anymore" said Knuckles.

Orbot and Cubot also woke up "I didn't know ghosts possesses robots too" said Cubot as Dr. Eggman woke up too.

"Ugh, my head" said Dr. Eggman.

"Doctor, thank goodness your okay!" said Orbot and hugged him.

"Get your hands off of me!" said Dr. Eggman. "I had enough of all this excitement for tonight. You two, let's go!" Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot get on the Egg Mobile and flew away.

"Remember I said about this year's Halloween being the worst I ever had?" said Amy "I take that back, this has the the best Halloween I ever had".

"Well Knuckles, I hope your learn your lesson, again" said Sonic.

"At least we still got time to send Cream home" said Tails as he walked over to his friends. "Wait, where's your candy Cream?".

"I decided to give my candy to one of Eggman's robots" said Cream as she whispers to them "I heard that robots short circuit after eating chocolate". Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy smirked after what she said.

Back at Eggman's lair "I have to give credit to that rabbit girl, she can be really sweet" said Cubot as he is holding a chocolate bar.

"I agree with you on that" said Orbot as he is holding a chocolate bar too.

"TO THE BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!" Orbot and Cubot took a bite of a chocolate bar and they end up short circuited as they both powered down.

"I TOLD YOU CANDY WOULD SHORT CIRCUIT YOU ROBOTS!" yelled Dr. Eggman.

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
